Zor
Zor (ゾア, Zoa) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six, where he serves as the group's spy. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zor and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zor and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zor followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated by the team work of Sonic and Jack. "Giving bad news is actually the one thing I enjoy." :—Zor. Appearance :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Yūki Tai (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Zor is one of the most diminutive of the Deadly Six, being only slightly taller than Master Zik. This may be in part due to Zor's poor posture, as he always stands with a heavy slouch. Zor's upper body is white, while his body from the waist down is black. He has short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel. Zor has a thin, rat-like tail that is white in coloration. His arms are thin and gangly, while he has five-fingered hands with cyan nails. Unlike most of the other Deadly Six, Zor wears fingerless black gloves on each hand. Zor's head is oblong-shaped, and the majority of it is covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. Zor has blue eyes with yellow sclera, (which are always angled to give the impression that he is depressed) and black markings around his eyes. He has large purple lips with dark grey freckles above them. On the top of his head Zor has a pair of horns that curve backwards, with an alternating black and cyan coloration. Zor seems to always carry a blue rose with him. * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: White, Black, Sky Blue (Claws) * Eye Color: Sky blue with Pale Yellow sclera * Age: 112 * Height: 80 cm. (2' 7.5") * Weight: 14 kg. (30.9 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zor is described as being "one with the shadows", both physically and mentally. Believing that everything is pointless in the cosmic scheme of things, Zor has given up on hope, happiness and life. As such, he is constantly depressed, moody, rude, and mean, and is not impressed by anything. He often whines about the meaninglessness of everything and always has low expectations. This conviction also gives him a suicidal attitude, given that he Once exclaims that he "longs for death's cold embrace." Despite his nihilistic perspective, Zor still intends to go through with his assignments, though he does not know why and has no interest in the outcome. Ironically, he does not like to hear others whine, as he wants that to be his deal, and he tends to give some things more value than others. Zor has an extremely dislike for happiness in general, believing that it is such views that wreck the world for others. He becomes sick in the face of positive attitudes and gets pains in his face when smiling. As such, he will personally take action himself to ruin others' happiness. He has also displayed a masochist side of himself, finding comfort and even joy (despite his aversion to it) in the pain he recieves, and when he does smile, thereby causing himself pain, Zor finds it cool. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zor is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. Despite not being particularly violent (compared to the other Deadly Six) and claiming that nothing makes him happy, Zor enjoys the sadness and misery of others. He enjoys giving others bad news, making lives a misery, inflicting pain and physical punishment, and even killing others, which are some of the few things that can make him smile. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own benefits. Zor also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, he launched an attack on the scientist with the others. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Zor possesses high physical strength, great enough to shatter rocks with his bare fists. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Zor has the ability to utilize dark and forbidden powers that none of the other members of the Deadly Six dare to use. He is able to manifest flocks of black bats with one red eye that are made of shadows, which he is able to command, and can even make these bats amalgamate into shadowy clones of himself, which seemingly possess the same abilities that the real Zor has. Additionally, Zor has the ability to project purple energy blasts from the palm of his hand and is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zor possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zor to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zor also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zor's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * Darkness Manipulation * Super Strength * Super Speed * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Durability * Energy Ball Projection * Energy Beam Emission * Flight * Size Enhancement * Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zor was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis See also External links * Zor Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Zor sometimes carries his rose in his mouth. * Zor is the youngest member of the Deadly Six at the age of 112 years. * Despite Zor having his rose with him almost all the time, it clearly does not show much significance to him as in his first encounter, he merely tosses it without a second thought and he is not seen with it again. * At one point in Sky Road, Zavok makes a reference to Zor, by saying: "All this effort, just to reach the one Zeti you cannot defeat. As Zor would say, "How pointless." This marks the only time during the events of Sonic Lost World in which Zor is referenced by name. Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six